


Being Amanda

by kaleigh



Series: Cereal Killers [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: How little Ms. Perfect becomes little Ms. Perfect at Death





	Being Amanda

Amanda Buckman knew she had it all. She was student body president, a cheerleader, on the debate team, star of the theatre club and a 4.0 GPA to boot. But that was high school and college was full of pretty, smart, rich, perky blondes. Heck half the women in her sorority were clones of her. There was nothing special about her and she needed an edge, something that made her different.  
Then she bounced into Pugsley Addams. Though, without his sister and the general creepy vibe they carried, she simply thought she'd spill coffee on just another random attractive guy who couldn't dress him.  
Then they started talking and they learned each other's names. Once she verified that his sister was on the other side of the country, she figured why not hang out with him. See if he could help her find her edge. And it worked, he did help her feel more in control of life, well once she got him a better wardrobe. For a family as rich as the Addams, they sure liked hand me downs.  
And that could have been it, he could have remained the guy she could be herself with and who helped her with classwork and was funny but she just had to go to that frat party and she just had to run to him for her help. Wednesday was right, she was the perpetual victim, but no more.

**********  
The party had been in full swing by the time she and her sorority sisters arrived and if Amanda just had to be there for it, well she'd be drunk for it. Thank you college parties for free alcohol.

About an hour in, she noticed a guy was marking her. She hated when guys did that, like just come over, say hi, get turned down like a regular person. She knew she was getting a rep as an Ice Queen but college guys just weren't worth it.

Three hours in and Amanda was getting bored, most of her sisters had already hooked up and left and the smell of cheap week permeated the air. She hadn't touched a drink in over an hour so she decided to get one last drink for the road and head out. It would be at least a 15 minute walk back to her sorority, uphill and in heels and she knew the alcohol would at least numb the pain.

She grabbed a drink from the kitchen, taking a huge swallow and attempted to leave through the back door.

"Hey, where you going?" Creepy frat guy was back.

He blocked the door, in what was probably an attempted sexy position, preventing her from leaving. She drained the cup and said in her most prissy voice, "Home, so move. Creep."

He moved allowing her to pass and said, "See you soon blondie."

She walked down the steps and began to feel her head hurting, her mouth also felt dry. Had she been roofied? Pulling out her phone, she opened the uber app and sent a request for a ride, for some weird reason putting Pugsley's address in as the destination. One was two minutes away, good.

She began walking off the property and reached the road when she realized she was being followed. That creep from the frat party was behind her. Well him and his identical twin brothers, triplet brothers. Whatever, there was a bunch of him, them. She kept walking, well tripping and he caught up with her and began pulling at her clothes. She pushed him and fell over herself. She heard him laugh and felt him on her, his hands on her breast, the smell of cheap beer on his breath and weakly pushed out, "No."

She could feel him pulling at her still, his heavy weight on top of her, then it was removed and she felt herself being lifted.

**********  
The next thing she knew was she saw stars but she was on a bed. Was this what death was like, then the face of Pugsley Addams appeared and she threw herself at him, sobbing.


End file.
